


It Only Matters Now

by gaialux



Category: South Park
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's late at night, and Kenny's window's open."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Matters Now

**Author's Note:**

> South Park does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

It's late at night, and Kenny's window's open. The teenager himself is lying on a thin twin bed, blanket twisted between his legs as he waits for something which may or may not happen. As if on cue, he hears the creak of his window frame and rolls over, seeing Stan's body land silently on the stained carpeting.

Wordlessly Kenny sits up while Stan crosses the short space between the window and the bed. Hands seek face and lips seek lips. There's never any talking, not at the start. The only sound is Stan's harsh intake of breath as Kenny unzips his jeans.

They roll over one another once, twice, three times. Kenny makes the kiss deeper, seeking Stan's tongue. It's always him who has to make the first move, or nothing would happen. Stan's timid, his hands resting lightly on Kenny's back. Kenny doesn't care; he grinds harder against his friend and bites down gently on his neck.

After it's all over, Stan will try to curl but next to Kenny, but Kenny will have nothing of it. He'll push Stan away and roll over to have a cigarette. Like that they'll lie, side by side without touching, until Stan gives a deep sigh and leaves through the same window he came in from. Stan is left in a bed or ruined sheets to hate himself even more than he usually does.

But for now, he's got Stan pinned under him and it _feels good_. Small sounds, deep kisses, and rough hand movements make Kenny feel alive like nothing else can. It doesn't matter what happens later. Right now he just wants Stan.


End file.
